heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hit Comics Vol 1 17
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Big Red Lopez Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = Toni Blum | Penciler6_1 = Witmer Williams | Inker6_1 = Witmer Williams | StoryTitle6 = The Red Bee: "Billy Callahan" | Synopsis6 = Caption: "The Red Bee, in reality Rick Raleigh, Assistant District Attorney, pierces a ring of crime that threatens the future of the youth of America." | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Mr. Hawkes, District Attorney * Michael, the Red Bee's bee Adversaries: * Cappy, a hoodlum Other Characters: * Mrs Callahan * Billy Callahan Locations: * ** Mike O'Sullivan's gym Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer9_1 = Toni Blum | Penciler9_1 = Alex Blum | Inker9_1 = Alex Blum | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = George H. Appel | Inker8_1 = George H. Appel | StoryTitle8 = G-5 Super Agent: (No Title) | Synopsis8 = * This is G-5's final appearance | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle9 = Neon the Unknown: "The Mystery Gun" | Synopsis9 = A vital midwest power plant and a hydroelectric dam are each destroyed with single shots from a gigantic artillery piece; the military authorities are baffled. Standing in a tall tree near an arms plant in the coastal part of Texas, Neon the Unknown detects a third incoming shell, fired from somewhere over the horizon, and with a neonic flash he explodes it harmlessly at a high altitude. He shoots an arc of neonic power along the shell's trajectory, and flies across the Gulf of Mexico at the speed of light, to a tiny Caribbean island, where he finds a run-down old castle, defended by riflemen and electrified barbed wire. He breaks in and finds a bedridden dying man and a priest, whom he quickly detects as foreign military agents. He beats up one while the other flees, meanwhile the castle roof swings open and the giant cannon is aimed at some new target. Neon blocks the muzzle with a neonic ray, and the cannon backfires, seemingly killing the German-speaking gun crew. The top two bosses attempt to flee in a U-boat, but Neon spots it, levitates it out of the ocean, and flies it to Washington DC and drops it into "the Patomac River." Closing caption: "Ghost of Flanders starts in next month's Hit Comics" | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * several unnamed Axis agents Other Characters: * Locations: * small, unnamed Caribbean island, south of Hispaniola Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * In this issue's Red Bee story, Rick gets conked with a heavy wrench, his (at least) 7th concussion. * This issue presents Neon the Unknown's final golden age appearance. * This issue also presents: ** Betty Bates: (No Title), by Sydney Charlot & Al Bryant ** Bob and Swab: (No Title), by Klaus Nordling ** Strange Twins: (No Title), by Jerry Iger & Alex Blum ** Lion Boy: (No Title), by Merton Holmes & Henry Kiefer ** Hell Diver: (No Title), by Ace N. Hoell & Mort Leav *** This is Hell Diver's final appearance. ** Don Glory: (No Title), by Lincoln Ross & Arthur Peddy | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Hit Comics #17 entire issue * Hit Comics #17 index entry }}